Ahri/historia
Historia * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Nieznana | Zawód = Łowczyni | Grupy = * * * * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Ahri z Dynastii | 2:Skórka = Ahri Północy | 3:Skórka = Ahri Lisiego Ognia | 4:Skórka = Ahri Gwiazda Popu | 5:Skórka = Pretendentka Ahri | 6:Skórka = Licealistka Ahri | 7:Skórka = Arcade Ahri | 8:Skórka = Czarodziejka Gwiazd Ahri | 9:Skórka = Ahri z K/DA | 10:Skórka = Ahri z K/DA (Prestiżowa Edycja) | 11:Skórka = Ahri z Prastarej Kniei }} Aktualna Ahri to Vastajanka naturalnie połączona z magią krążącą po , która może zmieniać energię magiczną w kule czystej energii. Uwielbia bawić się swoimi ofiarami i manipulować ich emocjami, tylko by później pożreć ich esencję życiową. Pomimo drapieżnej natury Ahri odczuwa empatię, ponieważ wraz z pochłanianymi duszami otrzymuje przebłyski ich wspomnień. Porzucono ją w ośnieżonych lasach północnej , więc nic nie wiedziała o swojej prawdziwej rodzinie. Miała tylko pamiątkę, którą jej zostawili, czyli parę pasujących do siebie klejnotów. Dołączyła do stada lodowych lisów, które polowały rano i niedługo została jego członkiem. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby nauczyć ją posługiwania się magią jej gatunku. Ahri instynktownie więc nauczyła się czerpać ją z otaczającego świata, tworząc niszczycielskie kule energii i wyostrzając swój refleks, aby dopadać ofiary. Gdy była wystarczająco blisko, mogła nawet wprowadzić jelenia w stan spokoju tak głębokiego, że nie uciekał, gdy zatapiała w nim kły. Ahri po raz pierwszy spotkała ludzi, gdy oddział obcych żołnierzy obozował w pobliżu jej nory. Ich zachowanie było dla niej dziwne. Chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej, obserwowała ich z daleka. Szczególną uwagę zwróciła na łowcę, który, w przeciwieństwie do swoich kompanów, wykorzystywał każdą część zabitych zwierząt, co przypominało jej o jej lisiej rodzinie. Gdy łowca został zraniony strzałą, Ahri czuła, jak opuszcza go życie. Instynktownie pochłonęła esencję opuszczającą jego ciało i ujrzała przebłyski wspomnień — ukochaną, którą utracił w bitwie i dzieci w dziwnym kraju z żelaza i kamienia. Odkryła, że może zmienić jego emocje ze strachu na smutek, a potem radość, i zesłała mu wizję oświetlonej słońcem łąki, gdy umierał. Pochłonięcie energii życiowej łowcy wprawiło ją w stan euforii i poczuła się pełna życia. Zaczęła przemierzać Ionię w poszukiwaniu kolejnych ofiar. Rozkoszowała się zabawą swoimi ofiarami, zmieniając ich emocje, a następnie pochłaniając ich esencję życiową. Przechodziła od onieśmielania ich wizjami piękna, przez halucynacje związane z pragnieniami, aż po sny zabarwione czystą rozpaczą. Upajała się wspomnieniami, które nie należały do niej i radowała się życiami innych. Dzięki skradzionym wizjom Ahri patrzyła ich oczami, jak ślubowali lojalność w mrocznej świątyni, składali ofiary bóstwu słońca, spotkali plemię skrzydlatych Vastajów, którzy przemawiali tylko pieśniami i przemierzali górskie tereny, których nigdy nie widziała. Doświadczała złamanych serc oraz radości w uwodzicielskich wizjach, po których pragnęła więcej, i płakała, widząc masakry ioniańskich wiosek przeprowadzane przez najeźdźców. Ahri była zaskoczona, gdy dzięki wspomnieniom poznała opowieść o nieziemskim lisim demonie. Im więcej esencji życiowych pochłaniała, tym bardziej identyfikowała się z ofiarami i odczuwała coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zakończenia tylu żywotów. Obawiała się, że opowieści o niej to prawda — była tylko okrutnym potworem. Jednakże gdy upłynęło zbyt dużo czasu między kolejnymi posiłkami, odczuwała, jak jej własna moc zanika i nie mogła powstrzymać swojego głodu. Ahri testowała swoją samokontrolę, pochłaniając niewielkie ilości esencji życiowej — wystarczająco, aby poznać jedno czy dwa wspomnienia, ale nie dość, aby zabić. Przez jakiś czas udawało jej się, ale nieskończony głód był tak męczący, że wkrótce mu się poddała i pożywiła się snami wszystkich mieszkańców nadbrzeżnej wioski. Gnębiły ją wyrzuty sumienia i nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, przez co zaczęła kwestionować własne istnienie. Wycofała się do jaskiń w lesie, mając nadzieję, że dzięki izolacji uda jej się opanować to nieustające pragnienie. Wiele lat później powróciła na powierzchnię, zdeterminowana, aby doświadczyć każdego aspektu życia własnymi oczami. Mimo że raz na jakiś czas posili się esencją, udaje jej się unikać pochłaniania całych istnień. Mając tylko pasujące do siebie klejnoty za jedyną wskazówkę odnośnie swojego pochodzenia, Ahri poszukuje innych jej podobnych. Nigdy więcej nie będzie polegać na skradzionych wspomnieniach i obcych snach. Ogród Zapomnienia Podmuch chłodnego wiatru poruszył nocnym powietrzem, przynosząc z sadu kuszącą woń napęczniałych owoców i kwitnących kwiatów. Ahri stała przed wejściem do ogrodu, gdzie wąski, kamienny labirynt tunelu otwierał się na szeroki krater oświetlony światłem księżyca. Zarośla i cierniste krzewy dziko pięły się ku górze, a obfitość kwiecia zapierała dech w piersiach. Ahri się zawahała. Dobrze znała bliźniaczą naturę piękna i niebezpieczeństwa. Słyszała legendy o świętym gaju od maleńkości, nigdy wcześniej jednak nie miała dość odwagi, aby zapuścić się w groty na południu w celu odnalezienia go. Według historii opowiadanych wśród ludzi, ci, którzy wkroczą do ogrodu, opuszczą go jako całkiem nowe osoby lub nie opuszczą go wcale. Jakakolwiek miała być prawda, Ahri podjęła już decyzję. Gdy postawiła stopę na trawie, włosy na jej karku się zjeżyły. Poczuła się obserwowana. Pośród drzew nie było nikogo widać, ale ogród aż kipiał życiem. Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzała, tam co sekundę pojawiały się nowe pąki rozkwitające na jej oczach. Ahri kroczyła po ścieżce wijącej się wśród gąszczu, zręcznie omijając wystające spod ziemi potężne korzenie. Uchyliła się przed zwisającą winoroślą, która zdawała się sięgać w jej stronę, domagając się uczucia. Mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała jakiś dźwięk dobiegający z gęstwiny liści poruszających się miękko nad jej głową. Promienie księżyca przebijały się gdzieniegdzie przez zielony baldachim, ukazując drzewa o liściach skrzących się srebrem i złotem. Łodygi pnących kwiatów oplatały ich konary, pokrywając je zasłoną olśniewających pąków, jaśniejszych od najpiękniejszego klejnotu. Przysadziste wiśnie pokryte miriadą kwiatów szeptały w sobie tylko znanym języku, kołysząc się wśród zieloności. ---- Śnieżna lilia zwróciła swe oblicze ku twarzy Ahri, delikatnie łaskocząc ją po policzku. Pokusa była zbyt wielka, by się jej oprzeć. Ahri wcisnęła nos w lśniące płatki, wdychając upojny zapach. Poczuła woń dojrzałych pomarańczy i letniej bryzy, a potem... delikatny posmak świeżej krwi. Pąk zadygotał, pokrywając się kolorem, a oddech Ahri utknął w jej gardle. Zatoczyła się, oszołomiona wonią kwiecia. Ciach. Śnieżna lilia upadła z odciętą łodyżką na ziemię. Lepka ciecz sączyła się z miejsca przecięcia. Ahri wypuściła powietrze, oczyszczając umysł. Poruszyła lekko dziewięcioma ogonami. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzała na kobietę o włosach w odcieniach szarości i bieli, która stała przed nią z nożycami w dłoni. Owinięta była w kolorowe szale, a jej rzęsy pokrywała rosa. Gdy kobieta zwróciła w jej stronę oczy o barwie morskiej zieleni, Ahri poczuła dziwną niepewność. Odniosła wrażenie, jakby ta mogła ją przeciąć wpół z równą łatwością co włóknistą łodygę. Twarz kobiety, pomarszczona jak pień starego drzewa, nie wyrażała niczego. Dla Ahri jednak przestało się liczyć jej własne bezpieczeństwo. — Przestraszyłaś mnie, Ighilya — powiedziała. W podaniach stara kobieta określana była często jako Pożeraczka Wspomnień, Zapomniana czy Wiedźmowa Pani Ogrodu. Pragnąc dać wyraz szacunku wobec jej potęgi, Ahri postanowiła zwracać się do niej imieniem Ighilya. Prababka. — Kwiaty czegoś od nas chcą — powiedziała. — Tak jak i my od nich. Byłoby mądrze pilnować swojego nosa. Wiem coś o tym. To ja karmię te wygłodniałe maleństwa. — A więc to rzeczywiście ty jesteś Panią Ogrodu — rzekła Ahri. — To jedno z łaskawszych imion, jakie mi nadali. Ale to nieistotne. Wiem, czemu tu jesteś, Iminha. Malutka. Ahri poczuła się nieswojo, nazwana słowem tak często używanym w bliskich relacjach, ale nie była pewna dlaczego. — Szukasz przebaczenia. Chcesz uwolnić się od cierpienia — powiedziała Pani Ogrodu. Zrobiła krok, omijając kurczącą się paproć, i skinęła na Ahri. — Chodź. Szły przez ogród przy świetle księżyca, a kwiaty zwracały się w stronę staruszki, jak gdyby była słońcem ogrzewającym ich liście i pozwalającym im rosnąć. A może jakby nie chciały mieć jej za swoimi plecami... ---- Staruszka posadziła Ahri na ławce przy powykręcanym krzewie mgławiczki i usiadła naprzeciw niej. — Niech zgadnę. Byłaś zakochana — zaczęła, a w kącikach jej ust pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Ahri zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie lękaj się, nie jesteś pierwsza — rzekła stara kobieta. — Powiedz więc, kim on był? Żołnierzem? Poszukiwaczem przygód? Banitą? — Artystą — odrzekła Ahri. Nie wypowiadała głosek jego imienia od ponad roku i nie potrafiła się zmusić, by je teraz wymówić. To byłoby jak łykanie potłuczonego szkła. — Malował... kwiaty. — Aha. Romantyk — odrzekła Pani Ogrodu. — Zabiłam go — warknęła Ahri. — Czy to dla ciebie wystarczająco romantyczne? Ahri nie zdołała ukryć gwałtownej goryczy, wypowiadając na głos tragiczną prawdę. — Wyssałam życie z jego ust, gdy leżał umierający w moich ramionach — powiedziała. — Nikt nie powinien mieć prawa być tak łagodnym i życzliwym, jak był on. Myślałam, że będę w stanie stłumić moje łaknienie. Ale smak jego snów i wspomnień był zbyt kuszący. Zachęcał mnie, bym się temu oddała. Nie potrafiłam odmówić. A teraz — teraz nie potrafię żyć ze świadomością tego, co uczyniłam. Proszę, Ighilya. Czy możesz podarować mi wybawienie? Pomożesz mi zapomnieć? Pani Ogrodu nie odpowiedziała. Wstała, zerwała dojrzały owoc mgławiczki z krzewu i obrała go powoli i ostrożnie, by nie przerwać skórki, pozostawiając ją w jednym kawałku. Miąższ rozdzielił się na sześć równych kawałków w barwie cynobru. Kobieta zaoferowała je Ahri. — Weźmiesz kawałek? Ahri patrzyła na nią w milczeniu. — Nie bój się, te niczego od ciebie nie chcą. Nie są takie jak kwiaty. Owoce nigdy o nic nie proszą. Owoc jest najszlachetniejszą częścią rośliny. Jego pragnienia są proste — chce być słodki i soczysty. I kuszący. — Jedzenie smakuje dla mnie jak popiół — powiedziała Ahri. — Jak mogę jeść? Jestem niczym więcej jak potworem. — Nawet potwory muszą jeść — uśmiechnęła się Pani Ogrodu. Włożyła kawałek owocu do ust i skrzywiła się, gdy go rozgryzła. — Kwaśny! Przez wszystkie moje lata w ogrodzie nigdy nie przywykłam do tego smaku. Staruszka zjadła pozostałe kawałki, pozwalając Ahri na milczenie. Wytarła sok, który spłynął po jej brodzie. — A więc skradłaś życie, które nie należało do ciebie — zaczęła Pani Ogrodu. — A teraz ponosisz tego konsekwencje. — Nie mogę już tak żyć — szepnęła Ahri. — Obawiam się, że cierpienie to nieodłączny aspekt życia — rzekła Pani Ogrodu. Łodyga winorośli pokryta świeżymi pąkami śnieżnych lilii owinęła się wokół ręki kobiety. Staruszka nawet nie mrugnęła. ---- — Nie mogę dalej żyć ze świadomością, że go zabiłam — powtórzyła Ahri. — Utrata własnych wspomnień to coś bardzo poważnego, Iminha. Pani Ogrodu sięgnęła po dłoń Ahri i ścisnęła ją w swoich. Jej oczy w kolorze morskiej zieleni zamigotały w świetle księżyca, a Ahri dostrzegła w nich coś, czego nie widziała wcześniej. Tęsknotę? — Twoja dusza zostanie rozbita — ciągnęła staruszka. — Nigdy nie staniesz się na powrót jednością. — Już jestem rozbita na kawałeczki — odpowiedziała Ahri — i z każdą mijającą sekundą pogrążam się coraz bardziej. Proszę, Ighilya. Muszę to zrobić! Kobieta westchnęła. — Ten ogród nie odmawia tak bezinteresownego podarunku. Jego głód jest nienasycony. Z tymi słowami Pani Ogrodu wyciągnęła w kierunku dziewczyny ramię, wciąż oplecione łodygą śnieżnej lilii. Pąki rozkwitły w oczekiwaniu. — Tchnij w ten kwiat, przywołując wspomnienia, o których chcesz zapomnieć — powiedziała staruszka, wskazując na lilię w kształcie dzwonka. — On je pochłonie. Nie wciągaj ponownie powietrza, dopóki niczego nie będziesz czuła. Ahri delikatnie ujęła kwiat w dłonie. Pani Ogrodu skinęła głową. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła powietrze wprost w koronę lilii. ---- ...Ahri stoi na skraju jeziora w towarzystwie mężczyzny o kruczoczarnych włosach. Razem wskakują do wody i bawią się jak dzieci, pokrzykując w otoczeniu bezustannych fal. Obraz rozwiał się jak chmura na wietrze, a wraz z nim zelżało cierpienie dziewczyny. ...W ciszy zimowego lasu Ahri patrzy na mężczyznę o włosach czarnych niczym kruk, malującego pojedynczy pąk kwiatu. — Czyż ja nie jestem twoim kwiatem? — pyta, rozwiązując rzemień przytrzymujący jej suknię. On podnosi pędzel i nanosi farbę na jej nagie plecy. Jej włosy jeżą się, gdy wzdłuż kręgosłupa malarz odtwarza ten sam kwiat, co na płótnie. — Jesteś, jesteś — powtarza cicho, z każdym słowem całując jej ramię. Ahri wiedziała, że powinna obawiać się tego, co ujrzy za chwilę, ale jej serce powoli wypełniał lód i odrętwienie. ...stoi pośrodku jeziora, trzymając w ramionach pozbawione życia ciało mężczyzny, którego kochała. Pokrywająca je woda przekształca i wykrzywia jego obraz. Kiedyś ta wizja wywołałaby u Ahri przeszywające cierpienie, teraz jednak powodowała jedynie tępy ból. ...Ahri stoi schylona nad drwalem w kamiennej grocie, pochłaniając jego siły życiowe. Na dźwięk butów skrzypiących na śniegu podnosi się zaskoczona. Mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach stoi niedaleko, obserwując ją. Ahri ogarnia rozpacz. Nie chciała, by widział ją w takiej chwili. — Nie jestem dla ciebie odpowiednia — mówi drżącym głosem. — Spójrz na mnie, kradnę duszę umierającego mężczyzny! Proszę, zostaw mnie. Nie jestem dobra. Nie mogę być dobra. Jej kruczoczarna miłość odpowiada: — Nie obchodzi mnie to. — To pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś decyduje się ją zaakceptować i pokochać w całości mimo jej natury. Jego głos jest ciepły i pełen uczuć. — Jestem cały twój. To wspomnienie sprawiło, że Ahri zakrztusiła się i przestała oddychać, przerywając czar lilii. Nie — pomyślała. Nie mogę tego stracić. Ahri spróbowała wciągnąć powietrze do płuc, lecz czuła się, jakby jej szyję ściskała pętla. Powietrze dusiło ją i stawało w gardle, jak gdyby starała się wdychać truciznę. Pociemniało jej przed oczami, lecz wciąż walczyła o dech, aż jej płuca niemal stanęły w ogniu. Utrata tych wspomnień oznaczałaby zabicie go po raz kolejny. Kolana Ahri ugięły się i osunęła się na ziemię, wciąż trzymając śnieżną lilię. Niezwykła woń kwiatu, którą się zaciągnęła, przesiąkła jej umysł, wywołując dziwne, niepokojące wizje. ---- Majaczyła. W ciszy zimowego lasu obserwuje, jak każdy z jej dziewięciu ogonów zostaje wyrwany i jak odrasta, by zostać wyrwanym ponownie. Na ścianach kamiennej groty widzi dziesiątki swoich portretów namalowanych czarną farbą. Na każdym z nich jej twarz jest pusta i zimna. Dryfuje pośrodku jeziora. Patrzy na wodę. Zamiast wody jezioro wypełnia krew. Gdzie jesteś? Oczami swojego umysłu przez odmęty wspomnień widzi niewyraźny cień twarzy. Twarzy, którą powoli zapominała. Twarz jest zamazana, wygląda bardziej jak obraz niż jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Zerka na nią, wpatruje się w nią, lecz nie może spotkać jego spojrzenia. Ahri otworzyła oczy. Pani Ogrodu stała nad nią, trzymając gałąź śnieżnych lilii. Ich barwa zmieniła się na kruczoczarną. ---- — Czy wciąż go widzisz? — zapytała stara kobieta. Ahri skoncentrowała się na zamglonych kształtach swoich wspomnień i skupiła na nich uwagę, aż przekształciły się w obraz twarzy. Jego twarzy. — Tak. Już nie tak ostro, ale... Pamiętam — odpowiedziała Ahri. Utrwalała obraz twarzy w umyśle, starając się zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół. Nie pozwoli na to, by zaniknął. Oczy kobiety rozbłysły, jednak tym razem nie tęsknotą, a żalem. — A więc dokonałaś czegoś, na co wielu ludziom zabrakło siły. Nie uległaś błogości spokoju — powiedziała Pani Ogrodu. — Nie mogłam — odrzekła Ahri przez zaciśnięte gardło. — Nie mogłam go stracić. Nawet, jeśli jestem potworem. Nawet, jeśli każdego ranka rozpadam się na nowo i każdego dnia muszę po tysiąckroć przeżyć to cierpienie. Zapomnienie jest gorsze, znacznie gorsze. Zapomnienie było dla niej tysiącem zamazanych twarzy, patrzących na nią pustymi oczami. — Nie możesz odzyskać tego, co straciłaś, Iminha — powiedziała Pani Ogrodu. — Kwiaty nie wyrzekną się dobrowolnie oddanych wspomnień. Ale możesz zatrzymać to, co ci pozostało. Idź już. Opuść to miejsce, zanim sięgnie po resztę — wyszeptała. Winorośl oplotła ramiona Ogrodniczki, ukazując lilie w kolorze morskiej zieleni. — Tak, jak zrobiła to z innymi. Ahri chciała wstać, lecz gałąź śnieżnych lilii owinęła się już wokół jej ogonów. Wyrwała się z coraz silniejszego chwytu rośliny, pozostawiając za sobą kłaki futra, po czym zerwała się i puściła pędem. Powykręcane korzenie podnosiły się z gleby, by zakłócić jej zwinny bieg. Splątana ściana powyginanych krzewów księżycowych róż wychyliła się, by zablokować Ahri drogę. Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech i zanurkowała pod kwiecistą kurtyną, która wyrwała jej kosmyki włosów. ---- Ahri zatrzymała się, by zaczerpnąć tchu. Ścieżka prowadząca do wyjścia z ogrodu była pokryta śnieżnymi liliami w najprzeróżniejszych kolorach. Ich liście, ostre niczym ostrza, cięły skórę Ahri, a grube łodygi poczęły oplatać jej twarz i szyję, kneblując jej usta. Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i rozerwała włókna rośliny. Poczuła na języku metaliczny smak krwi. Przedarła się przez portyk i dotarła do kamiennych grot znajdujących się dalej. Ledwo dosłyszała głos Ogrodniczki. — Część ciebie pozostanie tu na zawsze — wołała. — W przeciwieństwie do nas, ogród nie zapomina. Ahri nie spojrzała za siebie. Uczciwa wymiana Targ cuchnął kadzidłami i gnijącą kapustą. Ahri szczelnie owinęła ogony płaszczem i zaczęła bawić się słonecznymi kamykami, przerzucając je w palcach i uderzając jeden o drugi, aby nie skupiać się na drażniącym zapachu. Każdy z kamyków miał kształt płomienia, ale były wyrzeźbione w taki sposób, że ich ostrzejsze brzegi pasowały do siebie, tworząc idealnie gładką kulę. Posiadała te złociste kamienie od kiedy pamiętała, ale nie miała zielonego pojęcia, skąd pochodziły. Mimo że było to dla niej zupełnie nowe otoczenie, Ahri wyczuwała krążącą w powietrzu magię. Minęła stoisko z koszami wypełnionymi po brzegi wypolerowanymi kamieniami, muszelkami z wyrytymi legendami morskiego plemienia, kostkami do gry wyrzeźbionymi z kości i innymi bibelotami. Nic nie przypominało stylem wyrzeźbionych kamyków Ahri. — Chcesz kupić klejnot błękitny jak odkryte niebo? — zapytał siwowłosy handlarz. — Dla ciebie wymienię tę niebieską błyskotkę za pióro płaczącego kruka albo nasionko z drzewa jubji. Mogę się dostosować. Ahri uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale potrząsnęła głową i kontynuowała wędrówkę przez rynek z kamykami w dłoni. Minęła stoisko z kolczastymi pomarańczowymi warzywami, dziecko sprzedające owoce zmieniające kolor zależnie od pogody i co najmniej trzech handlarzy wymachujących kadzidłami, a każdy z nich twierdził, że odkrył największy sekret medytacji. — Przepowiednie! Wysłuchajcie przepowiedni! — krzyczała młoda kobieta o lawendowych oczach i delikatnych rysach. — Dowiedzcie się, w kim się zakochacie albo jak uniknąć pechowych sytuacji za pomocą korzenia łopianu. A jeżeli wolicie pozostawić swoją przyszłość w rękach bogów, odpowiem na pytania o waszej przeszłości. Chociaż zawsze polecam zapytanie o to, czy grozi wam śmierć przez zatrucie. Wysoki Vastajanin z kocimi uszami chciał właśnie ugryźć jakiś smakołyk. Zamarł i spojrzał się z przerażeniem na wróżbitkę. — Przy okazji, odpowiedź brzmi „nie”. Dla ciebie za darmo — powiedziała, dygając przed nim, a następnie zwróciła się do Ahri. — Za to ty wyglądasz na kogoś z mroczną i tajemniczą przeszłością. A przynajmniej ciekawymi historiami do opowiedzenia. Masz do mnie jakieś pilne pytania, pani? Przez silną woń kadzideł Ahri wyczuła zapach mokrego futra oraz skóry dobiegający z okolic karku kobiety. — Dziękuję, ale nie — odparła. — Tylko się rozglądam. — Obawiam się, że na rynku nie znajdziesz więcej kamieni Ymela — rzekła, kiwając głową w stronę słonecznych kamieni Ahri. — Takich jak twoje. Ahri poczuła mrowienie na karku i zbliżyła się do kobiety. Nie dała po sobie poznać podekscytowania. — Poznajesz je? Skąd pochodzą? Kobieta uważnie przyjrzała się Ahri. — Przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że to dzieła Ymela — powiedziała. — Nigdy nie widziałam ich na żywo. Wyrzeźbił ich niewiele i praktycznie wszystkie zestawy zostały rozdzielone w czasie wojny. Są wyjątkowo rzadkie. Ahri nachylała się coraz bliżej z każdym słowem. — Tak przy okazji, nazywam się Hirin — powiedziała kobieta. — Wiesz, gdzie mogę znaleźć tego rzemieślnika? — zapytała Ahri. Hirin się roześmiała. — Nie mam pojęcia. Ale jeśli za mną pójdziesz, to powiem ci, co wiem. Ahri owinęła płaszcz wokół ramion i ruszyła za wróżbitką. Minęła jej budkę i weszła do wozu, którego ściany ozdobiono skórami zwierząt. — Herbaty? — zapytała Hirin. — Zaparzyłam ją dziś rano. Nalała dwie filiżanki płynu barwy śliwkowego wina i wzięła jedną z nich. Herbata smakowała gorzką korą dębu, co niezbyt skutecznie maskowało kilka kropel dolanego miodu. Hirin wyciągnęła rękę, chcąc sięgnąć po kamienie, ale Ahri trzymała je przy sobie. — Zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że są dla ciebie wyjątkowe — powiedziała z kpiącym uśmiechem. — Nie przejmuj się, nie interesuje mnie obracanie kradzionymi kamieniami słonecznymi. To szkodzi reputacji. — Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd pochodzą? — zapytała Ahri, podając je ostrożnie. Hirin podniosła je do światła. — Są piękne — powiedziała. — Nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że tak dobrze do siebie pasują. Nigdy nie widziałam nic podobnego. Ahri milczała. Zamarła z ciekawości i nie odrywała oczu od kobiety. — Legenda głosi, że rzeźbiarz znany jako Ymelo zebrał skamieniałe jaszczurze jaja sprzed tysięcy lat i wyrzeźbił z nich zawiłe kształty. Te starożytne jaszczury żyły na długo przed tym, jak Morze Ghetu wyschło i zamieniło się w pustynię, pozostawiając tylko skamieniałe kości i pył. Hirin zakaszlała i Ahri wyczuła w jej oddechu gorzką nutę, jakby piła ocet. — Kamienie Ymela zaprojektowano jako małe elementy większej rzeźby — kontynuowała. Kobieta przytrzymała złote kamienie przed twarzą Ahri. — Podobnie jak twoja przeszłość, która pozostawiła cię z pytaniami, na które chciałabyś uzyskać odpowiedzi, te kamienie mogą posiadać znacznie więcej elementów, które po połączeniu utworzą zupełnie nowy kształt. Kto wie, co się z tobą stanie, gdy poznasz swoją przeszłość. Gdy uzyskasz brakujące kawałki, możesz dowiedzieć się więcej, niż byś tego chciała. — To piękne słowa — wymamrotała Ahri, wpatrując się w kobietę. Po krótkiej chwili Hirin się roześmiała. — Niektóre prawdziwe, niektóre wymyślone. Dobra wróżbitka potrafi zapleść je w nierozróżnialną całość. Kobieta otworzyła gablotkę i wyjęła z niej nóż myśliwski. — Ja użyłam odrobiny twoich pragnień, by sprawić, żebyś została tu dłużej — wyznała. — Wystarczająco długo, by herbatka zadziałała na twoje mięśnie. Z ust Ahri wydobyło się niskie warknięcie. Zaraz rozerwie tę kobietę na strzępy. Chciała się na nią rzucić, ale ciało odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa. Była unieruchomiona. — Och, nie ma się co denerwować, pani. Potrzebuję tylko jednego ogona. Przyda mi się do różnych mikstur. Poza tym jest niezwykle cenny. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Nigdy nie widziałam Vastajanki z lisimi ogonami. Herbata uśmierza wszelki ból, a także... mobilność. Hirin owinęła bandażem jeden z ogonów Ahri. Ahri próbowała się opierać, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. — Obudzisz się jutro rano jak nowo narodzona! — powiedziała kobieta. — No, z jednym ogonem mniej. Naprawdę korzystasz ze wszystkich dziewięciu? Ahri zamknęła oczy i sięgnęła do pokładów krążącej wokół niej magii. Okolica była ich pełna, gotowych do użycia, ale dziewczyna była zbyt osłabiona naparem, by zdołać z nich zaczerpnąć. Zamiast tego sięgnęła do znacznie podatniejszego na jej działanie umysłu Hirin i naparła nań. Ahri otworzyła szeroko oczy i pochwyciła spojrzenie Hirin. Zmieniły kolor z lawendowego na fioletowy. — Hirin — rzekła. — Podejdź bliżej. Chcę spojrzeć w twarz osoby, która mnie przechytrzyła. — Oczywiście, pani — odparła oczarowana Hirin. Głos kobiety był głuchy, jakby dochodził z dna studni. Pochyliła się, dopóki jej twarz nie znalazła się kilka centymetrów od Ahri. Ahri wciągnęła powietrze, posilając się jej esencją życiową. ...Hirin była młodą dziewczyną. Ukrywała się, głodna i przestraszona, pod jednym ze stoisk na rynku. Nad jej głową kłóciło się dwóch mężczyzn. Szukali jej. Nie zarobiła tego dnia ani monety... Ahri nie przestawała czerpać esencji życiowej Hirin, kosztując jej wspomnień składających się z czystych emocji. Ahri czuła w ustach ich bogaty smak, delektując się aromatem każdej z osobna. ...Hirin przepowiedziała przyszłość uzdrowicielce z twarzą ukrytą za zasłoną i zarobiła miedziaka. Wydała go na kawałek chleba, który spałaszowała w mgnieniu oka... ...W obskurnej tawernie hałaśliwa grupa grała w karty. Hirin obserwowała z cienia, jak mężczyzna o brwiach przypominających motyle skrzydła postawił złoty kamień Ymelo... ...Hirin śledziła Ahri, spacerującą wśród stoisk gęsto rozmieszczonych na rynku. Spod jej peleryny wystawał kawałek lisiego ogona. Zaprosiła Vastajankę do swojego wozu... Dość. Ahri powstrzymała się od dalszej konsumpcji. W głowie kręciło się jej od odzyskanych sił. Z każdym wspomnieniem skradzionym Hirin czuła, jak do jej mięśni powraca energia, oczyszczając je z trucizny. Poruszała kończynami, by przywrócić w nich krążenie, i wygięła ogony. Mrowiły. Hirin stała przed nią oszołomiona, lecz jak najbardziej żywa. To ona obudzi się jutro rano, jak nowo narodzona... Tylko bez kilku wspomnień, za którymi nie powinna tęsknić. Po poznaniu historii kobiety gniew Ahri nieco zelżał. Pogłaskała wierzchem dłoni policzek wróżbitki, po czym owinęła się ciasno peleryną i wyszła z wozu na jasno oświetlony targ. Hirin nie będzie pamiętała ani jej, ani ich spotkania. Dzięki tej wymianie Ahri poznała imię Ymelo i zyskała wyobrażenie mężczyzny o delikatnych brwiach. Zbłąkana lisica płonęła. legiony przebijały się w głąb kraju, a ich zbroje były krwistoczerwone w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Płonące świątynie rozświetlały gasnące światło dnia, a odległe krzyki cierpienia wypełniały powietrze. Na wzgórzach w pobliżu Tevasa Mountain mieściła się wioska, w której mieszkało może stu mieszkańców, ale żaden wielki wojownik. Niektóre rodziny uciekły. Niektóre się modliły. Inne tuliły swoich bliskich i płakały. Pięćdziesięciu odważnych szykowało się do walki. Oczyścili widły i przymocowali noże do rączek mioteł. W oczach każdego obrońcy widać było rosnącą panikę. Wiedzieli, że nie mają szans. Gdy zobaczyli w oddali kurz wznoszony przez nadchodzące noxiańskie wojska, nie zostało im wiele do zrobienia, poza pogodzeniem się z losem. Synowie i córki Ionii oddychali spokojnie i głęboko. Wciągając górskie powietrze, patrzyli się na gwiazdy i czekali na nadchodzącą rzeź. center|600px Dziewięć ogonów Ahri poruszyło się – nerwowy tik. Jej wyostrzone zmysły ostrzegały przed niebezpieczeństwem. Kucając w cieniu olbrzymiej wierzby słuchała, patrzyła i czekała. Obserwowała mieszkańców wioski od tygodni: przyglądała się z daleka, ale nigdy nie zdecydowała się podejść bliżej. Słyszała rodzinne rozmowy przy kolacji, śmiechy kobiet, które mogłyby być jej siostrami oraz zabawy dzieci. Ahri przysłuchiwała się godzinami, odchodząc tylko, gdy pragnienie było zbyt silne. Mimo że nie rozumiała zbyt dobrze konceptu krajów i polityki, instynkt podpowiadał jej, że źle się dzieje na świecie. Ciekawa i zmartwiona o los wieśniaków, Ahri wciągnęła powietrze nosem. Namierzyła źródło niepokoju i pobiegła w mrok. center|600px Siedmiu noxiańskich zwiadowców przedzierało się przez zarośla, zbliżając się do góry. Zachowując szczególną ostrożność i trzymając ręce na rękojeściach broni, przekradali się w gęstniejącym mroku. Ahri odnalazła ich błyskawicznie i podążała za nimi przez las. Śmignęła między drzewami, przyglądając im się uważnie. Lisica walczyła dostatecznie dużo, aby rozpoznać zabójców, gdy ich zobaczyła. Kapitan oddziału przyjrzał się ściółce. Bez przerywania marszu wyszeptał rozkaz mężczyźnie, który szedł za nim, a ten przekazał go dalej. Ahri się tym nie przejęła i kontynuowała wędrówkę. Nagle siedem rąk sięgnęło po siedem strzał. ─ TERAZ! ─ krzyknął kapitan. Noxianie strzelili jednocześnie, a strzały pomknęły w kierunku Ahri. Wyskoczyła z zarośli, gdy dwie z nich trafiły jej rękaw. Ahri oderwała go i ukryła się, jej złote oczy lśniły zaskoczeniem i furią. Zabicie ich nie spędzi jej snu z powiek. Ahri skierowała dłonie ku niebu i poczuła, jak przepełnia ją moc. Jej dziewięć ogonów rozłożyło się na wszystkie strony, gdy z powietrza utworzyła biały ogień. Machnięciem ręki przywołała trzy wirujące ogniki. Uniknęła kolejnej salwy strzał i wskoczyła na najbliższe drzewo, zwijając ogony, aby wybić się z gałęzi i rzucić się w stronę nieprzyjaciół. Noxianie rozproszyli się, gdy wylądowała pośród nich. Najbliższy rzucił się na nią z nożem, ale ostrze przecięło powietrze. Ahri poruszała się między nimi z niesamowitą szybkością. Jej ogniki podpaliły trzech najbliższych mężczyzn. Białe płomienie ich spaliły, ale Ahri miała w swoim arsenale coś więcej niż tylko brutalną siłę. Skakała między drzewami, wznosząc się wyżej z każdym susem. Zauważyła kapitana oddziału ukrywającego się między korzeniami drzewa. Cięciwa jego łuku była napięta. Ahri wiedziała, że jeżeli będzie miał choć cień szansy, wpakuje jej strzałę w oko. Po cichu zakradła się na gałęzie nad głową kapitana i przemówiła, a jej delikatne słowa przepełniała urzekająca moc. ─ Człowieku ─ szepnęła. ─ Chodź do mnie. Twarz kapitana przestała wyrażać jakiekolwiek emocje. Tracąc kontrolę nad sobą, odłożył łuk i wyszedł z ukrycia. Spojrzał w górę – jego oczy przepełniała desperacja i pragnienie. ─ Wspinaj się ─ powiedziała Ahri, posyłając mu całusa. Kapitan, całkowicie przez nią zniewolony, zaczął szukać oparcia dla stóp. Ahri utworzyła na dłoni kulę lśniącej energii. Jej niewinny wygląd skrywał potężną moc. Cofnęła rękę, jednocześnie uśmiechając się drapieżnie i cisnęła kulą w dół. Kula przeleciała przez kapitana i wróciła do dłoni Ahri. Jego zwęglone ciało upadło na ziemię, głośno uderzając. Pozostali zwiadowcy rzucili się do ucieczki, ale okazała się ona równie daremna, co próba ukrycia. Ahri skakała z gałęzi na gałąź, a jej ogony wirowały, gdy trafiła dwóch żołnierzy pociskami energii. Ostatni z mężczyzn przewrócił się i ściskał połamane kości, gdy Ahri z gracją wylądowała tuż koło niego. Chwyciła Noxianina za gardło i przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojej. ─ Sami to na siebie sprowadziliście ─ syknęła i skręciła mu kark uderzeniem mocy. Pozostało jej tylko jedno do zrobienia. Ahri nie miała problemów ze zdobyciem swojego człowieczeństwa, odbierając je mężczyznom, którzy go nie potrzebowali. Kucnęła nad Noxianinem i wyczuła, jak uchodzi z niego życie. Umieściła dłonie po obu stronach jego twarzy. Światło jego esencji uniosło się z oczu i ust, a Ahri poczuła, jak przepływa przez nią. Jego człowieczeństwo wniknęło w nią i poczuła, jak lisia strona jej natury się wycofuje. Jej ogony zawinęły się z rozkoszy, a twarz przybrała błogi wyraz. Jednakże nawet mimo tego wspaniałego uczucia, Ahri usłyszała odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Wieśniacy usłyszeli odgłosy walki i przyszli sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby ją zobaczyli, jak wysysa resztki życia z umierającego człowieka. Dla nich byłoby to coś przerażającego: przeklęty mieszaniec, niebędący ani człowiekiem, ani bestią. Ahri niechętnie odeszła od swojej ofiary, gdy zobaczyła sylwetki przechodzące między drzewami. Rozpoznała mężczyzn i kobiety, którym przyglądała się z daleka, pamiętając o przyjaźni, którą chciałaby pewnego dnia nawiązać. Jednakże dziś nie nadszedł ten moment i Ahri uciekła w las. Jej ogony, nagle niczym z ołowiu, ciągnęły się po ziemi, gdy uciekała. Stara W odróżnieniu od innych lisów, które przemierzały lasy , Ahri zawsze czuła niezwykłą więź z otaczającym ją magicznym światem; więź, która mimo to była niekompletna. W głębi ciągłe czuła, że skóra, w której przyszło jej się urodzić, nie pasowała do niej i marzyła, że pewnego dnia stanie się człowiekiem. Jej cel zdawał się nieosiągalny do dnia, w którym nagle znalazła się na polu bitwy toczonej przez ludzi. Było to makabryczne miejsce – ziemia pokryta była ciałami rannych i umierających żołnierzy. Jeden z nich wydał jej się szczególny – owinięty szatami mężczyzna, którego otaczało słabnące pole magii, a z niego samego szybko ulatywało życie. Gdy się doń zbliżyła, w jej sercu coś się poruszyło i w niezrozumiały dla niej sposób kazało jej wyciągnąć dłoń ku mężczyźnie. Esencja jego życia wniknęła w nią, pełna niewidocznych drobin magii. Odczucie to odurzyło ją i przytłoczyło. Gdy jej zaduma minęła, z zachwytem uświadomiła sobie, że się przeobraziła. Jej lśniące białe futro zniknęło, a ciało stało się smukłe i kształtem przypominało teraz leżące wokół ludzkie ciała. Mimo że jej postać wydawała się ludzka, wiedziała, że jej przemiana była niepełna. Będąc przebiegłym stworzeniem, przystosowała się do zwyczajów panujących wśród ludzi i używała swojego daru do uwodzenia niczego niepodejrzewających mężczyzn. Odurzeni jej kuszącym wdziękiem stawali się bezbronni, a ona z łatwością pochłaniała esencję ich życia. Karmiąc się ich żądzami, coraz bardziej zbliżała się do spełnienia swego marzenia, lecz im więcej istnień pochłaniała, tym dziwniejsze uczucie żalu poczynało się w niej odzywać. Miała wątpliwości co do czynów, które nigdy nie niepokoiły jej, gdy była lisem. Kiedy zrozumiała, że nie poradzi sobie z wyrzutami sumienia wynikającymi z jej rozwijającej się moralności, odszukała najbardziej uzdolnionych magów w , z nadzieją na uzyskanie pomocy w skierowaniu swej ewolucji w stronę dobra. Najstarsza W odróżnieniu od innych lisów, które przemierzały lasy , Ahri zawsze czuła niezwykłą więź z otaczającym ją magicznym światem; więź, która mimo to, była niekompletna. W głębi ciągle czuła, że skóra, w której przyszło jej się urodzić, nie pasowała do niej i marzyła, że pewnego dnia stanie się człowiekiem. Jej cel zdawał się nieosiągalny, do dnia, kiedy nagle znalazła się na polu ludzkiej bitwy. Była to obmierzła scena, ziemia pokryta była ciałami rannych i umierających żołnierzy. Jeden z nich pociągał ją szczególnie: zakapturzony mężczyzna, z którego szybko uciekało życie, otoczony słabnącym polem magii. Zbliżyła się do niego a coś w niej przyciągało ją do niego w sposób, którego nie rozumiała. Esencja jego życia wniknęła w nią, pełna niewidocznych drobin magii. Odczucie było odurzające i przytłaczające. Gdy jej zaduma minęła, z rozkoszą uświadomiła sobie, że jest zmieniona. Jej lśniące białe futro zniknęło, a ciało było smukłe i kształtem przypominało ciała żołnierzy, leżące nieopodal. Mimo że jej postać wydawała się ludzka, wiedziała, że transformacja nie była kompletna. Będąc przebiegłym stworzeniem, przystosowała się do zwyczajów społeczeństwa ludzi i używała swojego daru, by uwodzić niczego niepodejrzewających mężczyzn. Odurzeni jej kuszącym wdziękiem, byli bezbronni, dlatego z łatwością pochłaniała esencję ich życia. Karmienie się ich żądzami przywiodło ją bardzo blisko spełniana marzeń, ale im więcej życia pochłaniała, tym dziwniejsze uczucie żalu poczynało się w niej odzywać. Miała wątpliwości co do czynów, które nigdy nie sprawiały jej problemu, gdy była lisem. Zrozumiała, że nie jest w stanie przezwyciężyć wyrzutów sumienia swojej rozwijającej się moralności. W poszukiwaniu rozwiązania, Ahri znalazła się w Institute of War, domu najbardziej uzdolnionych magów w . Zaproponowali jej zachowanie człowieczeństwa, pod warunkiem że nie będzie czynić innym krzywdy i podejmie służbę w League of Legends. }} Patch History i . V4.12: * ** Zmniejszony koszt many do 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 z 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. ** WSPÓŁCZYNNIK MOCY UMIEJĘTNOŚCI: 0.325 (łącznie: 0,65) ⇒ 0,35 (łącznie: 0,7) V4.5: * Statystyki ** Pancerz zwiększony do 15 z 11. * ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Zwodnicza Kula nie powracała, gdy Ahri była martwa lub zamknięta w stazie. V3.15: * Statystyki ** Mana zwiększona do 250 z 230. ** Regeneracja many zwiększona do 7 z 6.25. V3.13: * ** Umiejętność ta przywraca teraz Ahri 2 punkty zdrowia (+1 punkt za poziom bohatera) (+0,09 pkt. Mocy Umiejętności) za każdym razem, gdy jej zaklęcia wzmocnione za pomocą umiejętności biernej trafią przeciwnika (poprzednio Ahri otrzymywała premię 35% do wampiryzmu zaklęć) * ** Koszt many zmniejszono z 60 do 50 pkt. ** Zmniejszanie się efektu dla trafień w te same cele zwiększono z 50 do 70% (w najlepszym przypadku wartość ta wynosić będzie 100% + 30% + 30%). ** Obrażenia dla tych samych celów zmniejszono z 80/130/180/224/280 (+0,8 Mocy umiejętności) do 64/104/144/184/230 (+0,64 mocy umiejętności). ** Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Ogniki zadawały czasem zmniejszone obrażenia celowi, który powinien otrzymać standardową ilość obrażeń. * ** Umiejętność ta będzie teraz zwiększać zadawane przez Ahri obrażenia magiczne o 20% na czas 6 s. ** Koszt many zmieniono z 50/65/80/95/110 do 85 pkt. * ** Obrażenia podstawowe zmniejszono z 85/125/165 (+0,3 Mocy Umiejętności) do 70/110/150 (+0,3 Mocy Umiejętności). ** Obrażenia dla tych samych celów zmniejszono z 80/130/255/450/495 (+1,05 Mocy umiejętności) do 64/104/210/330/375 (+0,9 Mocy Umiejętności). V1.0.0.152: * Statystyki ** Prędkość ruchu zwiększona do 330 z 305. V1.0.0.142: * ** Naprawiono: Nie będzie więcej przypadkowo pozwalać Ahri na rzucanie wampiryzmu zaklęć częściej niż raz. * ** Naprawiono: Obrażenia teraz są zgodne z opisem. V1.0.0.140b: * ** Zmniejszono obrażenia umiejętności na wyższych poziomach z 40/70/100/130/160 do 40/65/90/115/140 pkt.. ** Każdy punkt mocy umiejętności zwiększa obrażenia o 0,45, a nie 0,375 pkt. * ** Obrażenia zmniejszono z 85/140/180 do 100/125/165 pkt. ** Każdy punkt mocy umiejętności zwiększa obrażenia o 0,35, a nie 0,3 pkt. V1.0.0.134: * ** Wskaźnik superumiejętności sojuszników będzie teraz zielony do momentu zużycia wszystkich 3 ładunków ** Czas odnowienia między ładunkami wydłużono z 0,75 do 1 sekundy. ** Czas odnawiania wydłużono z 90/80/70 do 110/95/80 sek. V1.0.0.132: * ** Zmiana kosztów many na wyższe z . * ** Zwiększenie cooldown'u sekund z . Grudzień 21, 2011 Hotfix: * ** Zmiana nazwy umiejętności pasywnej na . V1.0.0.131: * Data wydania: Grudzień 14, 2011r. }} cs:Ahri/Příběh de:Ahri/Hintergrund en:Ahri/Background es:Ahri/Historia fr:Ahri/Historique ru:Ahri/Background sk:Ahri/Background zh:阿狸/背景故事 Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów